Shawn Munroe
Introduction "But you're a handsome man. Won't take me that long," Keiko gave a small smile. She had been looking at him differently lately. Her thoughts went back to his bare chest, water dripping and suddenly she wished she'd at least wore her hair down instead of in that messy bun at the top of her hair... and her old sweater and jeans with her color-uncoordinated slippers. Shawn grinned, a slight blush on his cheeks from her comment. It was nice to be seen as handsom and he had taken special care to look this good since everything with Questa. "I always thought the first kiss was supposed to break the tension. Maybe you need another one, I wouldn't mind..." (Post 7752) Captain Shawn James Munroe (played by Dan Gauthier) is the famous linguist who has served as both Chief of Science on Deep Space Nine and in future plots is an Admiral working for Starfleet Academy in the social science department. He is most known for his brief marriage to, the now First Lady of Cardassia, Questa Damar. Shawn is currently working on DS9 as the Chief of Science, as well as a lingusitic consultant for the University of Bajor. Family Information Immediate Family Born August 08, 2335, Shawn is the only child between Barbara (2301) and Samuel Munroe (2297 - 2354). Growing up closer with his father, Shawn was distraught when Samuel eventually died in 2354 after an avalance induced cardiac arrest. Shawn is an only child gaining all the attention from his mother Barb. Finding her rather eccentric, Shawn often prefers limited contact. Children James Munroe Born July 01, 2362 on the USS Enchanted, James Munroe is the oldest child between Shawn and Sarah Munroe. Being old enough to remember his mother, he was six years old when she died. Shawn became the main provider and had a rather strong bond with James until the boy hit puberty. Taking an interest in Cardassian women and culture, the two had a schism and became estranged. Rebecca Munroe Born February 17, 2365 on the USS Enterprise, Rebecca Munroe is the youngest child between Shawn and Sarah Munroe. Not being old enough to remember her mother, Becca stayed close to her father until she was a teenager and started to be more of a recluse. Moving out early, when she was 17, she maintains a acquaintance like relationship with her father. Miniya Munroe Born August 19, 2375, Miniya Munroe the only child between Questa Damar and Legate Broca. When Shawn and Questa married, Shawn adopted the young girl and she soon became his favourite child despite not being a blood relation. Shawn clearly favours Miniya and this continues into the future plots, prompting Miniya to be the butt of jealously by the other siblings. Lali Munroe Born August 04, 2376, Lali Munroe is the first child between Shawn and Questa Damar. Conceived outside of marriage, when Questa disovered she was pregnant with Lali, Shawn and her opted to get married. Lali is the most hyper and rambunctious of the children, causing trouble between her and Shawn. Unable to cope with Lali's behaviour, Shawn often pushes her away, which causes her to act out even more. Only in future plots have they been able to somewhat repair their relationship. Lali is very close with her grandmother Barbara. Kalili Munroe Born February 22, 2377, Kalili Munroe is the last child between Shawn and Questa Damar. The circumstances of Kalili's birth and conception were assumed as it occurred during the time jump in the group between year 2377-2378. Kalili and Shawn have a decent relationship and maintain contact, but she is closer to her mother. Hirosam Munroe Born in 2385, Hirosam Munroe is the only child between Shawn and Keiko Ishikawa. He is only referenced in future plots. Personal Life Sarah Hudson In his last year, Shawn met Sarah Hudson (a first year Cadet). It didn't take long for them to fall love. Sarah was born in 2338, being three years young than Shawn. She was interested in ships and piloting, enjoy the rush out of it all. Her outgoing nature sucked Shawn in right away. After Shawn graduated in 2356, he applied to serve at the Academy so that he was close to Sarah while she finished the Academy. The year she graduated they were married September 12, 2359 before being assigned to the USS Enchanted. Wishing to raise a family, they went to the USS Enterprise. Sadly, in 2368 Sarah has been assigned to the conn and was in command of the bridge when the Enterprise struck a series of quantum filaments. She was killed when the conn station exploded. Shawn was devastated and forced to raise James and Rebecca on his own. Keeping to himself and out of relationships, Shawn wore his wedding ring up until he remairred in 2376. Questa Being aware of each other because of service on Deep Space Nine, Shawn and Questa had remained only friends/acquaintances until early 2376. Masked as the Cardassian D'ja Jevrun, he discovered who she was and their lust for the other took over. Unknowing of her unique species, she conceived. When Shawn found out, they married June 02, 2376, two months before Lali was born. Still, Questa had ties to Cardassia which eventually led to her kidnapping into the mUniverse. Her death was staged and blamed on Corat Damar. When Shawn discovered this, he went after the Legate in an attempted assassination. Soon enough, Corat staged his own rescue mission, bringing Questa back convinced she was 'Vessa Zoren.' The lid was popped and Shawn found out that his wife was still alive. Attempting to work things out didn't work and they were divorced in 2380. Keiko Ishikawa As old friends on the USS Enterprise, Shawn and Keiko Ishikawa have known each other for several years. He helped her through her divorce with Miles O'Brien and she helped him with his divorce with Questa. Once Shawn was able to get on his feet, more sexual tension errupted between the two and they got into a relationship. In 2383, Shawn proposed and the wedding has yet to occur. In future plots, they are married and have one child together. Starfleet Academy When Shawn turned 18, he joined the Academy with a focus on Linguistics and a minor in archaeology. He graduated being able to speak several languages including Standard Terran, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Chinses, Japanese, Russian, Arabic in terms of the Earth languages; as well as Cardassian, Tellerite, Andorian, Bajoran, Vulcan, Romulan, Klingon, Trill, Betazoid, and Bolian. Later in his career, Shawn learned Dominese. Military Service He graduated in 2356 where he took a placement at Starfleet Academy for a year while he waited for his fiance to graduate as well. They both went to the USS Enchanted for five years, moving to the USS Enterprise in 2364. Staying until Sarah's untimely death, Shawn left the famous ship in 2372 where he moved to Deep Space Nine, working for the science department. After the war he took a brief position as Chief of Science before a brief move to Earth to raise his children. There, he taught lingusitics at Starfleet Academy for a year and a half. Currently, in 2383, he serves as the Chief of Sciences again and a consultant to the University of Bajor. In future plots, Shawn is an Admiral and back on Earth and teaching at the Academy. Years as Ensign: 2356 - 2362 Lt. JG: 2362 - 2364 Lieutenant: 2364 - 2370 Lt. Commander: 2370 - 2379 Commander: 2379 - 2381 Captain: 2381 - Current Admiral: Future Plots Commendations Commendation Ribbion: Awarded to an officer whose work surpasses that which is expected. Dominion War Ribbion: Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Reprimands In 2356, during Shawn's last year at the Academy, he was introduced to his future wife after starting a bar fight with her then boyfriend. Getting into a physical altercation with another Cadet, he was given a reprimand for Disorderly Conduct.